


Genderbend McNamawyer One Shots

by blooperboy



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderbend, Genderswap, Hunters, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Suicide Attempt, banana boy is kinda fucked up ngl, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooperboy/pseuds/blooperboy
Summary: OK I really love the genderbend Heathers AU by @raven-ink on Tumblr. I also like McNamawyer, so I decided to put this up here. This work is also on Wattpad, so if you see it there, it's not stolen.





	1. Secrets (kinda gen and not very shippy)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so these will all be within 300-1000 words. The shortest so far being a bit over 300 and the longest a bit over 600

Shove your feelings down, keep your popularity up. Sleep with random girls at parties. Do anything you can to make yourself either hated or respected. That's all that Hunter McNamara knew.

Don't let anyone know who you really are.

Everyone knew the Hunters as the most popular boys in school, but that's not all they were. They each had a personality beyond the stereotypical "mean popular kids." Chandler was actually very intelligent, he could pass all of his classes without studying at all. Duke was insecure, constantly worried about what people really thought of him. And McNamara was a big sweetheart, but he had to hide it, lest he end up with the same fate as the "nerds."

So when Vincent Sawyer ended up in the group with no real reason as to why, besides him getting them out of detention, Hunter didn't know what to think. The boy was nobody just a few hours ago, and now he's the talk of the school. Everyone knew who he was, and he didn't really seem to be enjoying the attention, especially when he's being asked if he gave them blowjobs for them to let him into their group.

After a few weeks, Hunter could tell that they were starting to grow on Vincent. He hadn't been a part of their group long enough for him to know what they were all really like, but they were nicer to him then to anyone else at the school, and he seemed to take that as enough.

Finally, the group decided it would be time for them to invite him over for a sleepover. That would show him their true colors. It was a bit nerve wracking for everyone, but they managed to pull it off. He seemed pleasantly surprised to learn about everything that they didn't tell anyone else, and he was flattered that they trusted him enough to tell him. Then, there was only one thing left to confess.

"Hunter, it's your turn."

He looked over at Vincent and squirmed a little. He gave Chandler a look.

"Do I have to?" Hunter didn't even have to say anything to communicate his message.

Chandler gave him a slight nod. That was his biggest secret that he needed to share, and it had taken so much to tell the Hunters, and he didn't know if he could tell Vincent. He shook his head. Get yourself together Hunter.

He took a deep breath.

"I'msuicidal!" He blurted out, pulling his jacket over his head. "I...I hurt myself, I blame myself for things that have nothing to do with me, I hate myself, I tried to KILL myself...and I failed. That's why I'm sitting here in front of you today, because the roof of my house wasn't tall enough!" He grips his arms and starts sobbing to himself. He barely caught sight of Vincent's startled expression before he's being pulled into a hug. He jumped a bit, but then relaxed. He was OK, nothing was happening to him.

No one was going to hurt him. Not here.


	2. Suicide is a Private Thing, Vincent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT

"Aw look, Hunter's gonna cry!"

"Maybe he SHOULD kill himself!"

Hunter could barely hear his own thoughts over all of the jeering and yelling. Duke was standing there, in front of a huge crowd, egging him on. Telling him to just off himself already. He could see Vincent pushing through the crowd to get to him. Everything turned to white noise. His ears were ringing. It hurt. He had to get out of there.

So he ran.

Hunter shoved Duke aside and bolted to the boys bathroom. He was almost hyper aware of the bottle of painkillers in the pocket of his jacket. He burst through the bathroom doors and unscrewed the cap of the pill bottle before emptying the whole thing into his mouth. He was about to swallow when Vincent slammed into him, making him spit out the pills. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Vincent was looking at him with watery eyes, gripping his arm tightly.

"You fucking idiot..." He wheezed, wrapping his arms around Hunter. "God dammit, don't scare me like that, asshole."

Hunter stared down at Vincent, gaping. He didn't know that the shorter boy cared about him this much. He hesitated, but returned the hug, resting his chin on the top of Vincent's head.

"God...don't listen to Duke, alright? Don't listen to any of them. They're all idiots. None of them have any idea what this must feel like." Vincent said.

Hunter hummed softly. "Thanks for coming after me."

Vincent smiled. "Anytime."

Hunter didn't expect his first real kiss to be in a bathroom after he tried to commit suicide, but there he was. Part of him was screaming that he shouldn't be doing this, but his brain was short circuiting and he could only process that he liked this. He liked this a lot.

Vincent smiled at him when he pulled away, making his heart skip a beat. He was still giving him the most incredulous look known to man.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Vincent frowned. "You are...a good kisser."

Nailed it.

The short boy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that.

 


	3. Thieves AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest thing I've ever written all in one sitting. Over 1000 words. On Wattpad this is split into two parts.

Bands of thieves weren't your everyday sight, especially in a small, sleepy town like the one Vincent Sawyer and his best friend Martin Dunnstock lived in, but it just came to show that life was full of surprises. Specifically when a group of thieves called "The Hunters" showed up. Vincent originally thought that it was because they hunted people, but it turns out that they all just share the name Hunter.

Hunter McNamara, child runaway. It was rumored and later confirmed that his parents mistreated him, leading him to where he is now. He has a bad arm and a death wish, according to locals.

Hunter Duke, ruthless pirate. He ran into the original two by accident and they formed an alliance, which eventually lead to him joining their group. No easily seen personality.

Hunter Chandler. The almighty. He was in charge of the other two thieves, keeping them in line and planning out their strategies to best get the things they're looking for. Without him, Vincent doubted that the Hunters would be anywhere close to where they are today.

And now they're in his town. Wonderful.

Vincent was helping Martin with the new stock at his market, when he heard shouts from the nearby general store. He went to see what all the fuss was about, only to see three boys his age running with all kinds of stolen supplies and products. He burst back through the doors of the market to alert Martin.

"The Hunters are in town."

_______

It was a few weeks before Vincent saw the Hunters again, and this time, he encountered them face to face.

He had been taking his nightly walk around the outskirts of town, when he heard faint voices and saw flickers of light. He walked towards it, only to discover all three of the Hunters sitting around a fire. Duke and Chandler were bickering over what to do with their stolen goods, while McNamara sat peacefully, actively ignoring the other two.

"Hey."

The second that word reached the thieves' ears, they were scrambling for their weapons. Vincent held out his hands.

"Whoa, chill. I'm unarmed." This seemed to calm them a bit, and they lowered their weapons while still having a grip on them in case he tried anything.

"I just wanted to know why you guys steal. I mean, I don't hold it against you. I understand that sometimes it's what you have to do to survive, but I just wanted to know the reason."

The three boys seemed to look in between each other, before nodding in unison and turning to Vincent.

"I ran away from my family when I was fourteen years old. They treated me badly for something I couldn't control, they completely ruined my arm, so I left." McNamara's voice was sweet like honey, and Vincent enjoyed listening to him speak.

"I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. Stealing's just a way pf life for me." Duke's voice was rougher, a bit grating until you got used to it.

"I went with Mac when he ran. I didn't want to go through with my parents' dumbass arranged marriage for me either. No point staying behind, so I came with these two to keep them in check." Chandler shrugged.

"Your parents set up an arranged marriage for you? That must suck." Vincent took a seat next to Chandler, who scooted over to make room. "Say, you guys can come stay with me and Martin if you want, just so you don't have to sleep out here in the wild."

The boys all looked at each other, than back to Vincent, as if evaluating the question.

"I trust him." McNamara piped up. The other two did a double take, before shrugging and standing up.

"You got the guy with trust issues to trust you. I don't see why not."

The Hunters followed Vincent back to the house he shared with Martin, making sure that no one saw them. When they arrived to the surprisingly large house, Vincent walked inside and called for Martin.

"Hey Martin!" He yelled. "I'm back from my walk! And I brought a few guests!"

Martin came racing down the stairs to greet his friend, before catching sight of the other three. He stopped, shocked, and motioned for Vincent to come over to where he was.

"Thieves?! You brought a band of thieves home with you?!" He whisper-shouted once the Hunters were out of earshot.

"Listen, I went and listened to their stories, and they're not bad guys. They're just doing what they have to to survive." Vincent argued. "I offered them a place to stay. I felt bad just leaving them out there."

Martin sighed. "Fine. But if they try anything, they're out."

Vincent nodded, and walked back over to the group.

_____

Housing thieves was a lot harder than Vincent thought it would be. The Hunters were known everywhere, and it was one hell of a job to hide them when they had guests. The boys weren't exactly model housemates either. It was pretty clear that none of them had a place to stay for quite some time, and therefore, they didn't know how to act when they did. The room they stayed in was constantly a mess, though Duke argued that it was organized chaos, they screwed around with things they really shouldn't be touching, like the emergency musket stored in Vincent's closet. (How did they get in there??)

Still, Vincent found himself growing attached to the thieves. They were trying their best to be decent for him, and he really did appreciate that. He did, however, find himself becoming even closer with one of the Hunters specifically.

Hunter McNamara was vastly different from the other two. Chandler and Duke were loud and rowdy, while McNamara was more withdrawn, and kept to himself. Chandler blamed it on the years of abuse he had endured, and he probably wasn't wrong, but the contrast was still a bit jarring.

Vincent spent a lot of time with Mac, as he had dubbed him, just fooling around and being teenagers. The word seemed a bit strange to use, but that's what they were. Teenagers. He remembered the time that the two had taken all of the excess fruit that was left over from the market and making it all into some sort of drinkable concoction. They gave Chandler a stomachache for two full days. He had seemed ready to strangle the two when it was over.

One day, Vincent found himself alone with Mac. A rare thing. He leaned on the boy's shoulder as they sat on the couch. Hunter quickly turned away. Was his face...red?

"Hunter are you...blushing?" Vincent asked, sitting up.

"What? No!" Hunter tried to play it off, turning away.

"Oh my god, you are!" Vincent chuckled, but then it dawned on him. "Wait, do you...like me?"

Hunter curled up and avoided eye contact. "Yes." He barely whispered, presumably hoping Vincent wouldn't hear. But he did hear. He leaned on Hunter's shoulder again. The boy visibly tensed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Everything's wrong! I shouldn't feel like this! I should feel this for some girl I meet later on, not you..." He curled in on himself and hid his face.

"Hunter, it's fine. I feel the same for you, to be completely honest."

Hunter looked up. "Really?" It was a bit hard to hear, but Vincent picked it up.

"Yes, really."

"Oh. G-Good..."

And then he fainted.

_______

Hunter woke up to Vincent leaning over him, a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm better than okay." Hunter smiled.

 


	4. hey I'm not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloop

Hey I know I've been neglecting this thing for a while, but I just wanted to drop this here to ask if any of you would want me to post my upcoming series here, or start a new one. 

Basically, the Hunters (+Vincent and JD) are gonna get super wasted and play video games. It's just something that I wanted to do for fun, and I just wanted to see where you guys would want me to put it.

-Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions for what prompt I should write next in the comments below!


End file.
